Lunar Jim
Lunar Jim '''is a Canadian animated preschool stop-motion television show. Show Link Curiosity about space starts very early. As soon as kids are old enough to look up at the night sky, they begin to wonder: what is up there? Is there life somewhere, impossibly far away? Can we get there? Who better to ask about space than someone who’s actually been there – an astronaut named Jim! Lunar Jim is a kid’s first introduction to space, earth science and technology, presented in an entertaining and engaging way that will inspire a life-long interest. Kids ages 3 to 8 will be learning alongside a seasoned space traveler. Jim sees our Planet Earth like we want our kids to see it: with a sense of curiosity and wonder. Characters * '''Jim (voiced by Benny Zelkowicz) is the main character in the series. He is an adventure and mystery loving sort of guy. He is a very curious character, which should inspire children to follow his example by asking questions and actively seeking their answers * Rover (voiced by Robert Tinkler, then Michael Cera) is a robot dog and is always by Jim's side. Rover loves to play fetch and is always helping Jim on his lunar missions. He speaks only in beeps, and only Jim and TED are able to understand him. * Ripple (voiced by Joanne Vannicola) is the engineer on the moon. She is always coming up with new inventions to help Jim and often helps him on his missions. She drives the Scooter. * Eco (voiced by Bill Kopp) is the farmer on the moon who works in the Eco dome growing plants and raising the animals. Eco loves to collect rocks and plants to study and help Jim. He doesn't often go on missions because he is too busy farming in the Eco dome. He usually drives the Hopper. * TED (Technical Equipment Device, voiced by John Davie) is another robot. Unlike Rover, TED is a humanoid robot. He is the clumsiest on the moon and usually having his clumsiness creating simple slapstick comedy. He is somewhat paranoid, being afraid of lots of things that are non-existent. However, he is quite smart and sometimes solves the problem in the story. TED represents a child and essentially, the show's target audience. * Pixel (voiced by Jennifer Hale) is the computer that helps Jim and his friends find things on the lunar surface and tells them their jobs for the day. * Daisy is a cow. Lunar Jim and his team get their milk from Daisy. * Delores is a chicken who provides eggs for the team. * Skye is a young space cadet who comes to Moonaluna for "hands-on" training. She only appears in the second series. * Yik Yak is an alien who speaks in rhyme. He visits Jim and his friends often, but his visits usually result in some sort of unintentional problem. He is a turtle-like alien, apart from that he is blue or turquoise. He appeared in the second series and he made a cameo in the first series. * Zippity is a space mailman who sounds like a robot, but is never described as such. He only appears in the second series. * Colby the Collector – Used to collect objects on the moon to study. He was sent to the moon before Lunar Jim. he makes more than one appearance. * The Garden-bot – Built by Ripple to help Eco garden, but malfunctions and destroys all the plants. * The Lunar worm – A worm that lives in a compost crater who the peels of fruits and jupiterbugs. * The Fluffies– A small species of animals on the moon who reproduce on the double. They are sometimes seen in the background of a few episodes. History on CBeebies The show joined CBeebies on 3 April 2006. It aired as part of a new show marathon, Summer Fun Fridays, that same year. It left CBeebies in 2010.Category:Shows Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:Space Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Canada Category:CBC Kids Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Science and Health Category:BBC Kids Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019